


A Quiet Enchantment

by bluedragoninamber



Series: Unexpected Affection-Dooku/Qui-Gon Jinn Fics [4]
Category: Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber
Summary: Dooku and Qui-Gon get some quiet time together.





	A Quiet Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashangel101010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/gifts).



** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

** AN ** **: This is a gift for ashangel101010 who requested a Dooku/Qui-Gon fluff story. It follows, chronologically and plot wise, my story “The Gift.” It takes place during Qui-Gon’s apprenticeship to Dooku, though Qui-Gon is already of age (he’s twenty-one). Their relationship is established. I’ve completely made up the planet mentioned here.**

            It was rare that they had extended leisure time on missions, but this was one of those rare times. The planet of Eskurn had been peaceful for several centuries, but the planetary rulers had asked the Jedi to send observers to attend the wedding of the head minister as a precaution. The Jedi would be doing little more than watching the festivities and putting in nominal attendance at the celebrations afterwards.

            This kind of mission was seen as a choice assignment by most Jedi, and the Council did its best to assign them to Jedi teams most in need of a break. This time, the mission had been given to Dooku and Qui-Gon. The two of them had been on difficult back-to-back missions for the past year, and the Council had realized that if they wanted to keep one of their best teams at peak efficiency, the two Jedi were long overdue for a break.

            This was how they came to be curled up together in front of a roaring fire in a well-appointed cottage surrounded by the abundant snow of Eskurn. Weddings always took place during the winter season because it was considered lucky. The wedding and reception had gone smoothly, and a three-day break had begun. There would be one more celebration after the break to conclude the festivities. During the break, the Jedi had no duties at all, and they were more than pleased to take full advantage of their host planet’s impressive hospitality.

            Dooku entered the living room, carrying two mugs of the planet’s highly prized hot chocolate. He couldn’t help but smile at his padawan who was dozing against the cushions, his braid dangling down his cheek. With a tender tug, he woke the young man.

            “I promise you that we will make good use of that lovely bed in there soon enough, but you can’t possibly need a nap yet,” Dooku teased, handing him a mug. “Here, this will wake you up.”

            Qui-Gon smiled, his face a picture of lazy contentment. As Dooku sat back down, Qui-Gon leaned against him, a warm, familiar weight that was as comforting as his padawan’s bright presence in his mind. He relaxed his mental shields, and Qui-Gon’s love nearly overwhelmed him, as it always did. Dooku had always been more reticent than his exuberant padawan, but Qui-Gon’s gentle encouragement had helped him learn to embrace his own emotions. Now, Dooku didn’t hesitate to offer his own love to Qui-Gon, love that, while quieter, was every bit as deep.

            For a while, they just sat there drinking their hot chocolate, watching the crackling fire, and resting in the comfort of their pair bond. Finally, Dooku set his empty mug aside, and Qui-Gon did the same.

            “Well, Padawan, now that we have all this time to ourselves, what would you like to do?” Dooku asked lightly.

            Qui-Gon chuckled, shifting around to settle himself into his master’s lap, his knees straddling Dooku’s hips. Dooku smiled as Qui-Gon made quick work of the tie in his master’s hair, burying his fingers in the black locks before drawing the elder man closer.

            “What do you think, Master?” Qui-Gon asked, and his eyes were all mischief and invitation as he claimed Dooku’s mouth in a kiss. The taste of the hot chocolate lingered as the kiss deepened, Qui-Gon not hesitating to tease his master’s tongue with his own. Their tongues met and danced together even as Qui-Gon seated himself more fully in Dooku’s lap.

            The master had no breath to speak, so he acted instead, pulling the younger man close enough that their bodies were flush against each other. He wrenched his mouth away from the kiss only to nip tender, maddening, love bites along Qui-Gon’s ears and throat until he finally buried his mouth in the crook of his padawan’s neck, bare now that the old tunic he was wearing had slipped. He breathed in the younger man’s scent, his tongue tracing the collar bone. Then Dooku was gasping all over again as Qui-Gon’s questing hands slipped beneath his tunic and leggings to caress his bare skin.

            Dooku went back to kissing him, deep hungry kisses, as he slid his hands under Qui-Gon’s clothes. Now, his padawan gasped, jerking against him in a way that rubbed his hard cock against his master’s. Finally finding the friction they craved and too impatient by this point to worry about removing clothing, they ground their groins against each other, hands on bare skin, mouths dueling like lightsabers as their still covered cocks rubbed together. Qui-Gon reached for his master through their bond, and Dooku embraced him mentally, opening the connection between them wide enough to allow them to feel each other’s building pleasure. The shared sensations drove them over the edge abruptly, and they clung to each other as they shuddered through their climax. Then they lay still.

            As usual, it was Qui-Gon who moved first, always concerned that he was crushing his master, no matter how many times his master assured him of the contrary. Qui-Gon sat up, still half in Dooku’s lap. His blue eyes lit with satisfaction as he took in his master’s appearance: flushed face, tousled hair, and leggings with a very obvious damp area from where Dooku had cum in his pants.

            Dooku lay still and let him look. He knew just how much it meant to his padawan to see him so disheveled. He hadn’t yet managed to break the younger man of viewing him as some sort of paragon of perfect behavior, but he was doing his best to help the process along. He’d also come to realize that there was very little that he wouldn’t do to make Qui-Gon happy, and he knew that the younger man felt the same way.

            His padawan extended a hand, playfully attempting to smooth his master’s tangled hair. Dooku caught his hand and raised it to his lips, kissing him gently.

            “We should do that again…with our clothes off this time,” Qui-Gon said teasingly.

            Dooku sighed and smiled. “Later. We have time, after all.” He reached out, opening his arms to his padawan. “But you’ve made me sleepy. Come here.”

            Qui-Gon smiled and curled into his master’s embrace. He was only dimly aware of Dooku Force-calling a blanket to cover them as he drifted off, his master’s soft kiss easing both of them into sleep.


End file.
